


When The World Was Warm

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, going home





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The hunts are exhausting and the days are tiresome. However, the bright side of the sun, they are together again and that is all that matters. Sam is safe and at his side, riding shotgun where he is meant to be. They left Stanford behind them and all the horrors that created a river of tears. 

The past few months have been baby steps to coming home, even with the daunting task of finding Dad and Jessica’s killer, they have found a slice of happiness, if only a little bit. The dark cloud of Jessica’s death and finding their wayward father still looms over their head like a dark cloud, yet what is important is they are family once again. 

Relaxing on the lumpy motel mattress, Sam smiles softly as he watches a trail of wispy steam follow his big brother out of the bathroom. He breathes in the aroma of clean soap and aftershave that shudders through his body, the rich, warm scent practically tiptoeing after Dean. 

His brother is barefoot and dressed in baggy sweats and one of Sam’s big, oversized, cozy hoodies; it is so large for his brother’s lean frame it dwarfs him in the ways like a little kid wearing their parents' clothes, it's adorable. His blond hair is spiky-wild while his sprinkled freckled cheeks are warm and rosy red. 

A little smile dances on Dean's pink lips, and he looks... happy. Blissful, even. No sign of stress or anxiety written on his young handsome face. A juicy, mouthwatering burger awaits him, they grabbed grub before heading to the motel, and Sam’s anticipating Dean to snatch it up and go to his own bed on the other side of the motel and devour the meal with gusto, but to his surprise, Dean ignores the food and plops down on his bed with him and tugs him closer, cuddling him. 

Sam is frozen for a moment in time; Dean never passes up a burger and he certainly doesn’t cuddle. That is not his brother. Only tonight, it is. Dean is exhausted, they have been hunting non-stop trying to find Dad in between daunting cases, and he is worn out not only physically, but emotionally as well. All he wants to do is be close to Sam. 

There has been friction between them over how they should handle finding dad—Sam wants to call the law enforcement and put out a missing person report, they have not heard from John in months, but Dean had put his foot down about calling the authorities; he knows John is out there hunting, alive and safe, and flying under the radar. 

They haven’t really had the time to bond and just be brothers, be a family again, and Dean would be lying if he said he had not missed spending time with his little brother. 

Dean yawns, mumbles something about wanting to stay in bed and watch a movie tonight. He smiles softly, carding his fingers through Sam’s shaggy hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes before his arms embrace Sam tighter, snuggling the younger man to his chest. His hands scratch softly through Sam's hair, earning him a low, blissful groan as Sam melts into his arms. 

Never in his life would Sam think Dean would want to cuddle, but it seems like that is what is on tap for the night, and well, Sam is more than a little alright with that. He has missed his brother and he cannot remember the last time he relaxed. Dean is warm and soft, and it feels good to be held, to be close enough to feel safe like something evil and deadly is coming to hurt him. 

Kicking off his shoes, Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and lays his head on his chest, sighing softly. The movie is playing on screen, but he doesn’t pay it any attention. 

He is too busy listening to the steady beating of Dean’s heart, the sound akin to the gentle hug of coming home. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/771302.html?thread=100893670#t100893670)


End file.
